


Overwork

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This filk is to the tune of the Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom video by Parry Grip.





	Overwork

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is to the tune of the Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom video by Parry Grip.

Todos are gnawing on my brain  
I think that I will go insane  
More things keep coming up each day  
I never will catch up again

On Monday I thought I had won  
Until my boss got on the phone  
And just when I thought I was done  
I got an email from my mum

On Tuesday I misplaced my list  
Which meant the first two hours were missed  
And that my boss was pretty pissed  
But still I struggled to persist.

On Wednesday I did A and B  
And almost managed to start C  
I didn't even look at D  
(Don't mention E or F or G)

Thursday was just total doom  
I spent the day sunk deep in gloom  
At lunch I made a new todo  
To start to do the old todos

Friday was the worst of all  
My boss gave me another call  
The list of tasks upon my wall  
Had grown to more than three feet tall

Todos are gnawing on my brain  
I know that I will go insane  
I cannot face another day  
I think I'll throw them all away!


End file.
